Miranda McCormick
Miranda McCormick is a 14-year-old shapeshifter and employee at the Mystery Shack who currently resides in Gravity Falls. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Miranda Ray McCormick was born on January 25 to Mae McCormick, a stay-at-home mom, and Bob McCormick, a man who was constantly working. Miranda was born as the eldest to two other children: Addie, aged 13, and Ryan, aged 5. Miranda was a very intelligent kid living with a loving family, but when she started school, her kindergarden teacher showed her mother an unfinished coloring paper from that day in class, while everybody else got theirs finished. Her mother dismissed this, and Miranda went until fifth grade, when her slowness became evident. In sixth grade, her school's guidance counselor diagnosed her with ADHD. Miranda was glad that something could be done about her slowness, and she isn't very sensitive about it. However, Miranda was always very self-conscious about this, because she could never focus well enough in class. Miranda often felt compared to her younger and talented sister, Addie. Miranda quit sports at a young age to cast her own shadow, but felt that she somehow she always ended up in Addie's. In whatever Miranda did, Addie always followed closely behind. Miranda disconnected herself from the world as much as she could, wanting to develop her own personality, and she started to read fantasy books, namely the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, the Harry Potter series, and the Kingdom Keepers series. The British science fiction show Doctor Who became her favorite TV show, and she felt that she was able to connect deeply with her new interests. However, her sudden disconnection with the world worried Miranda's parents, and decided to send her alone to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer, and possibly longer if they felt that she was doing better there than their home in Florida. Miranda refused to go, as she was very content with herself, but her parents sent her there anyway. Miranda got a job in the Mystery Shack, working for Stan Pines, and she befriended his great niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper Pines. Miranda became friends with Aaron Corduroy, Waverly Winds, Noah Blanchard, and Kyler Industria. She later discovered her shapeshifting powers over water at the Gravity Falls Pool, and found that her new friends were shapeshifters as well. Through this, she bonded closely with them, and strongly felt like she was fitting in. She and her four friends track down monsters together. She possesses a replica of River Song's journal, where she writes about all of her adventures and discoveries in Gravity Falls, and it also serves as her diary. She lives in the basement of the Mystery Shack along with all of the other shapeshifters in her room. She currently works as an employee in the Mystery Shack, along with her other best friends. After staying in Gravity Falls for a while, Miranda contacted her parents, and informed them that she wanted to stay in Gravity Falls permanently. Her parents agreed to this, wanting Miranda to be happy. She now permanently resides in the Mystery Shack, and still continues to work there, along with her other friends. Early Life Miranda was different from the other kids, and she was always a loner. She was very shy, and had an introverted personality, and would only become talkative as she grew to know a person. Her friends said that she was very intelligent and that she had a grat sense of humor, which Miranda was proud of. Miranda had noticable ADHD, because she could never focus or concentrate, and this caused her to fall behind her classmates. She always was dreaming of the impossible, which was why she turned to books and fantasy worlds for comfort. She didn't care about what other people thought about her, and she always had her own, independent thoughts. She stood up for what she thought was right, and she always hated being wrong to the point where she couldn't admit it. Miranda was proud of her personality and the individual person she was, but her parents were not. They worried for her, thinking that she was too antisocial. They sent her to Gravity Falls, Oregon, for the summer, and possibly longer, in hopes of having a better time there than she was having in Florida. She was employed at the Mystery Shack, where she met Dipper and Mabel Pines, whom she became good friends with. She currently resides in the Mystery Shack. Miranda later on met Aaron, Waverly, Noah, and Kyler, when they found out that the five of them were shapeshifters. They each represent one element, and Miranda currently represents water. Miranda's new friends gave her the nickname "Mira," which she often goes by instead of Miranda. She always disliked the name Miranda, because it could not be shortened into a nickname. Miranda now likes the nickname that her friends have given her, and she considers it special. Miranda loves being with her best friends, exploring Gravity Falls, and tracking monsters. She has now permanently moved to Gravity Falls, and she is happy with the decision that she has made. Appearance Miranda has dirty blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She is very skinny, despite her lack of exercise. She usually dresses in what she feels comfortable in, rather than what she thinks looks good. She is tall for her age, 5'4", and being only 14. Alliances *Aaron Corduroy (crush) *Waverly Winds (BFF) *Kyler Industria (BFF) *Noah Blanchard (BFF) *Dipper Pines (good friend) *Mabel Pines (good friend) *Soos *Stan Pines Enemies *Bill Cipher *Gideon Gleeful *Robbie Valentino Likes *Doctor Who *Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus *Harry Potter *Video games *Fan Fiction *The Internet *Fandoms *Mermaids *Imagination *Creativity *Disney *BBC *David Tennant *Matt Smith *Doctor Who references *Reading *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *River Song *Donna Noble *Martha Jones *Clara Oswald *Yowzah *Smillan *Whoufflé *Aaron Corduroy *Her best friends *Gravity Falls *Being a shapeshifter Dislikes *Gideon Gleeful *''The Angels Take Manhattan'' *Bad Fan Fiction *Rick Riordan *Things interrupting Doctor Who *The outdoors *Her fandoms being insulted *''The Time of the Doctor'' *Tally marks *Gas masks *Blinking *Steven Moffat *Rose Tyler Powers/Abilities *Miranda can transform into any water being. *Miranda is a shapeshifter. *Miranda is an employee at the Mystery Shack. *Miranda is very intelligent. *Miranda has ADHD. *Miranda can tend to get hyper. *Miranda is very skilled with computers. *Miranda has a love for reading. *Miranda is a very skilled reader. *Miranda is an excellent journalist and author. *Miranda has a great sense of humor. *Miranda can be bossy. *Miranda is very stubborn. *Miranda has a huge temper. Parents 600full-christina-moore.jpg|Mae Robinson-McCormick, Miranda's mother Chip+Esten+CMT+Music+Awards+Wonderwall+Portrait+gZ0RgDN63Del.jpg|Bob McCormick, Miranda's father Gallery River-song-journal-1-1.jpg|Miranda's replica of River Song's journal, which she uses as a diary and writes about her life and adventures in Gravity Falls 600dc39aaf8211e2a3b222000a9f1696 7.jpg G hannelius instagram screencap 2013 VmF8B02d.sized.jpg G hannelius instagram photo OUsAIX0g.sized.jpg Image15.jpg G hannelius photo by ghannelius instagram CusRUWMy.sized.jpg G hannelius instagram photo CfKf0ls1.sized.jpg G hannelius instagram photo aHburLpm.sized.jpg G hannelius instagram SyF6HQt3.sized.jpg BJX0c5gCAAA4dh2.jpg G hannelius instagram egpaf 67UHg8Y3.sized.jpg 1386329416092s.jpg G-hannelius-people-in-tv-photo-u1.jpg Normal o-G-HANNELIUS-facebook.jpg Images-24.jpeg Dog-blog-avery-first-crush-04.jpg G-crop.jpg.gif G-hannelius-video-january-1-2013.jpg Tumblr mf5lua5EKl1rv2dduo1 500.gif G-hannelius-blake-michael-jan-28-2013-animal-kingdom-3.jpg G+Hannelius+P+Arts+Express+Yourself+2013+zVangwa7l2Vl.jpg G hannelius photo shoot MNhwKef4.sized.jpg G hannelius cutie n a kinni 4jQlUmc.sized.jpg 2G-Hannelius-RICKY-MIDDLESWORTH-746x1024.jpg 132493 0549-300x449.jpeg Genevieve+Hannelius+2013+Radio+Disney+Music+yvMKcoCFfZdx.jpg Ghdoga182.jpg G+Hannelius+g+h.png DoSomething+org+VH1+2013+Something+Awards+JcQBYq-jGKNl.jpg G+Hannelius+DoSomething+org+VH1+2013+Something+Dj9A-LvGEm1l.jpg G-hannelius-art-in-the-afternoon-may-5.jpg G-hannelius-photo-shoot-may-8-2.jpg G hannelius instagram pic june 1RWxhpUB.sized.jpg Photo-1.jpg 363dca23af1a3d966aa0534693e45418.jpeg G hannelius photo by ghannelius instagram W13wYF61.sized.jpg G-hannelius-rdma-minnie-lounge-03.jpg MV5BNDY4NDM3Nzg2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc1OTQ3OA@@. V1. SX640 SY953 .jpg G+Hannelius+Minnie+Gifting+Lounge+2013+Radio+PQ8vqwNp8NDx.jpg O672526-e034a.jpg Unknown-3.jpeg 170739265KI00036 The World .jpg G hannelius instagram photo shoot kfFYXecV.sized.jpg G-hannelius-photo-shoot-june-3.jpg G-hannelius-photo-shoot-june-4.jpg 7f4aa0ec997611e2a67a22000a9f3cad 7.jpg G-hannelius-oct-17-2013.jpg Category:Mystery Shack Employee Category:Shapeshifters Category:Miramc22 Category:Resident Category:Teenagers Category:Fourteen Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:American